


Первый приступ

by Chaton_du_Soleil



Series: Ступени к Асгарду [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, POV First Person
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 21:21:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19411630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaton_du_Soleil/pseuds/Chaton_du_Soleil
Summary: Локи в плену... и он зря рассчитывал, что изгнанные с Земли читаури забудут свои угрозы. Но ведь и читаури - всего лишь враг, которого можно победить.Правда, у врагов может быть другое мнение.





	Первый приступ

Атака начинается под утро – и я не сразу понимаю, что это атака. Просто сон, легкий, почти прозрачный, очень чуткий, вдруг сменяется густой вязкой тьмой, которая в мгновение ока засасывает в себя, будто болотная жижа. А потом вязкость сменяется острым, хрустальным холодом, а тьма – сияющими в такт ударам сердца сапфировыми переливами.   
Переливы похожи на тессеракт. Это единственный намек.   
Это никакой не намек. Никакой.   
Синие сполохи кусают не то короткими электрическими разрядами, не то осколками стекла, но крови нет. Крови и не может быть – это же сон.   
А рассудку нечем кровоточить.   
Если сосредоточиться на одной точке… считать синие сполохи, проходящие сквозь нее… обдумывать вопросы многомерности пространств, проходящих через точку и сполох одновременно…   
Бред, само собой. Но бред незаменим, когда приходится ждать. А ждать приходится долго. Пока неведомый маг, проникнувший в мое сознание, не осознает тщетность своих усилий. Пока бьющее вместе с моим сердцем электричество не устанет пробивать мою ментальную защиту. Пока синий огонь не потухнет на ледяных гранях души.

Веки тяжелы и неподъемны – как будто я двое суток провел в бою, а не спал… сколько я, кстати, спал? Если верить часам – не так уж долго. Минут сорок от силы.   
При условии, конечно, что не-сон не длился несколько суток.   
Впрочем, вряд ли. Боли я не боюсь, и не она способна одолеть мой рассудок. Да и не атака это, по сути, была, а так… разведка боем. Проверка ментальных щитов.   
Дальше будет хуже.   
Читаури не являются образцом честности, но некоторые свои обещания они охотно держат. 

***  
От размышлений – и как защититься от повторной атаки, и что вообще делать (в мои планы не входит проведение тысячелетий в тюрьме) – отвлекает звук неторопливых, веских шагов. Если опустить тяжелые, словно заиндевелые веки – можно вообразить, как отец медленно, будто через силу, поднимается по бесстрастному камню. Он не хочет этой встречи.   
Но от необходимости он бежать не будет.   
Великий Один обязан побеседовать с… кстати, интересно, кто я сейчас? Уже преступник или еще подозреваемый?   
Дверь раскрывается неслышно, будто в камеру входит не правитель девяти миров, а осторожный вор. Кстати говоря, мне приходилось вламываться в чужие дома менее деликатно.   
– Зачем тебе это? – звучит с порога.   
– И тебе здравствовать, от… Один.   
Наверное, надо подняться с кровати и встать… или хотя бы сесть… только вот я не уверен, что удержусь сейчас на ногах. Ментальные битвы…. они такие. А падать на колени – увольте. Пощада мне не нужна, молить я никого и ни о чем не собираюсь, но падение на колени истолкуют именно так.   
– Ты хотя бы понимаешь, что натворил?   
Пожимаю плечом. Я уверен, что понимаю, но не уверен, что правильно. Только вот прямо сейчас мне все равно.   
– Локи, – голос отца воплощает всю мировую скорбь, помноженную на вселенскую мудрость. – Нет, Локи, ты не понимаешь. Ты подумал, что будет дальше?   
А тут есть над чем думать?   
– Тор взойдет на трон, – мой голос равнодушен… и он лишь отражает мои эмоции. – Меня осудят. С читаури как-нибудь помиритесь, куда деваться.   
Чтобы не запнуться на имени проклятой расы, приходится напрягать остатки сил. Зато голос звучит ровно, как гладь Радужного моста. Я могу гордиться. Но не горжусь.   
– Локи, – вновь вздыхает отец, – ты как представляешь себе Тора на троне?   
«С ужасом», – хочу съязвить я. Не язвлю. Потому как Тор на троне…   
– Правитель редко бывает и умным, и сильным, и бесстрашным, и благородным, – без тени смущения сообщает мне тот, кто тысячи лет воплощал собой такого уникума. – Если выбирать между царем-львом и царем-змеей, я бы предпочел змею. Но мне казалось, что я избавлен от такого выбора. У меня есть сын лев и сын змея, но тебе, Локи, никогда не был нужен трон. Не нужна власть. Не нужна тяжесть короны на голове и тяжесть решений на плечах. Единственное, чего ты хотел, – это управлять братом!   
Молчу. Думаю. Самое обидное – что возразить нечем.   
Впрочем, нет. Обиднее, что кто-то считывал меня лучше, чем я сам.   
– Долгое время тебе это удавалось. Ты же не считаешь, будто я не догадывался… об авторстве ваших детских проделок? Но в последние несколько веков все изменилось, – голос отца заполняет горечь… никто не скрывает, сколь похожи на хину плоды мудрости. – Вместо того чтобы бороться за влияние на Тора, ты стал бороться с ним самим. Соперничать. Интриговать. Подставлять.   
Молчу. Когда возразить нечего – лучше молчать.   
– Зачем?!!! – оглушает голос отца.   
Я и забыл, каким бывает Один в гневе.   
– Прости, – абсолютно искренне шепчу я.   
Тишина сияет искушающей звездой. У меня есть возможность рассказать про клятву читаури. И про то, что они врываются в мой разум. И что выси Асгарда не стали препятствием для них.   
Молчу. Сейчас, осознав замысел отца, – молчу. 

***  
Вторая атака приходит неожиданно – когда я уже успел поверить, что на сегодня меня оставят в покое. На этот раз тьму разрывает алый язык огня, стискивая разум в удушающем объятии. Раскаленное пространство протискивает каждый микрон души сквозь себя – как медное сито. Ослепительно-белое сито, созданное ради того, чтобы этот самый каждый микрон возжелал обуглиться, рассыпаться пеплом, да как угодно уже умереть – лишь бы его оставили в покое. Увы, впереди новая, добела раскаленная решетка… и еще одна… и еще…   
Я не кричу. Сложно бояться огня тем, кто становился светом на мосту Биврёст. Когда-то, целую вечность назад, я и впрямь испугался. И, может быть, даже кричал. Не помню. Мне рассказывали, что в первый раз кричат все. Кто не немел от ужаса.   
Иногда кричат и во второй.   
А потом огонь и жар становятся обычной частью жизни. Почти рутиной. Неприятной, но необходимой.   
Впрочем, да… это же читаури. Вряд ли для них есть что-то страшнее огня. Странно даже, что они справляются с собственным оружием.   
Странно даже, что они не… 

Я смеюсь, открывая глаза. Идиоты. Они что, не думали… не ожидали, что обоюдоострое оружие могут использовать обе стороны? И что мне проще управлять им… мне привычнее лепестки огня? Не знали, что мне не страшно войти в огонь и направить его на своих врагов?  
Не знали. Значит, они не всесильны.   
Переворачиваюсь на бок, приподнимаясь на жестком ложе. В далеких, недоступных теперь небесах горят яркие звезды. Отсюда видна лишь Божественная Чаша, и еще три звезды из рукояти Меча. Все еще улыбаясь, опрокидываюсь назад, на жесткое ложе, и думаю – что же это могло бы означать? Что Чаша уже поднесена, но Меч уходит прочь?   
Или – наоборот?   
Да и какая теперь разница?   
Отец неспроста приходил ко мне. Я нужен Одину и – вот счастье-то – я нужен Тору.   
Стоять за спиной трона – невеликая честь, но отец, увы, прав – на сам трон меня не тянуло никогда. Разве что – в пику брату. Чтобы доказать… чтобы уязвить.   
А потом, в опустевшем уже зале мне пришлось бы сидеть на холодном мраморе ступеней, в ужасе думая – куда бы сбежать. Или – как сбагрить королевский венец на безмозглую башку братца.   
Отец знал это лучше меня. И, лишь сейчас раскрывая мне глаза, он не может не рассчитывать на будущее. Бессмысленно прочищать мозги будущему покойнику.   
Меня… оправдают?   
А в чем меня могут обвинить?   
Нападение на Асгард – но доказательств этого нет. И не будет. Тор промолчит. Отец – тем более.   
Нападение на Мидгард – не смешно. Эти люди сотни лет уже как отвернулись от нас и отвергли нашу защиту. Они молятся иным богам – вот пусть их Иеговы и Аллахи хранят их неразумные головы. Нападение на Мидгард не станет основой приговора.   
Что еще? Нападение на брата? На его друзей? Ложь о смерти отца? Это все можно обосновать. И максимум, что за это будет, – лет так сто жизни в том же Мидгарде. Или еще где.   
Вот чего хотел отец. Сто лет – не слишком большой срок… но это утрата влияния. На Тора, чтоб ему… было хорошо и счастливо.   
Я закрываю глаза, обдумывая речь в свою защиту. Мне нужно полное оправдание… а там разберемся, кто из нас лучший интриган, о Мудрейший.   
А с читаури я бороться научился. 

***  
Сначала во сне не происходит ничего. Точнее, я не сознаю, когда обычный сон сменяется бесконечно-черными просторами. Это что, очередная атака? Если так, то она провалилась, даже не начавшись.   
Никого из тех, кто бродил меж звезд, не испугать пустотой. Она давно стала даже привычнее огня.   
– Здравствуй, брат, – раздается со спины.  
Оборачиваюсь. Пространство вспыхивает рисунком знакомых созвездий, а тьма сгущается, зеркально отражая Чашу и Меч, струится неровной озерной рябью, оформляясь в высокую плечистую фигуру… Ослепительной голубизной вспыхивают Сирин и Альв, занимая законное место в глазницах. Туманность Пряжи Судьбы сгущается, превращаясь во встрепанные светлые вихры. Звездный свет заполняет мускулистую фигуру и угасает, сменяясь светлотой кожи и металлом доспехов.   
Тор. Безупречный портрет. Точнее, статуя.   
Только вот улыбка подкачала – кривоватая, насмешливая… я часто вижу ее в зеркале, но брату она совсем не присуща.   
– Знаешь, я тут подумал, – ухмыляется Звездный Тор, – зачем мне кукловоды за троном? Отцу нужно, чтобы у правителя были твои мозги? Ну, в Мидгарде изумительные технологии, наверняка и такое могут устроить.   
Пожимаю плечом.   
– Мало иметь мозги, – усмехаюсь, глядя, как течет мерцающая кожа чужого лица. – Надо еще уметь ими пользоваться.   
Звездная фальшивка растекается расплавленным льдом, но тьма вновь смеется за спиной:   
– А сам-то ты умеешь?   
Судя по беседе с отцом – это не факт, кстати говоря. Но признаваться в этом я не собираюсь.   
– Значит, мечтаешь управлять братцем, как раньше? – хохочет тьма, а потом резкий толчок в спину швыряет меня вперед, и я успеваю удивиться – как можно расшибить колено от удара о пустоту. – И ты веришь, что я буду верить тебе, как и раньше? Я не столь доверчив, братец! Ты заставил меня повзрослеть!!   
Липкий ужас стискивает сердце ледяными пальцами, и едва хватает сил выдохнуть:   
– Ты не мой брат.   
Это не защита, это не отпор, это просто жалкий лепет, и мой противник знает это не хуже меня.   
– Думаешь, он скажет тебе что-то иное? – фальшивка больше не пытается сохранить полное сходство, но такой Тор, со звездными глазами и Пряжей судьбы в волосах, пугает меня до жути. – Думаешь, что сейчас ты хотя бы что-то для него значишь?   
Стискиваю зубы и кулаки и с трудом выдыхаю:   
– Да. Иначе он бы оставил меня в руках людей.   
– Ха-ха-ха… он просто не верил, что люди сумеют тебя удержать. Да и отцу радость – доставление блудного сына к подножию трона. За который ты так боролся – разве это не смешно?   
Ничуть.   
Но умудряюсь взять себя в руки.   
– У тебя примитивное чувство юмора, – сообщаю я пустоте.   
– А у Тора оно что, утонченнее? – изумляется пространство. – Впрочем, да, надо будет помочь тебе втереться в доверие к твоему братцу. Ты же никуда не дернешься от нас, ты не рискнул сознаться отцу и ни за что не расскажешь брату… а твой мозг не выдержит ежедневных атак. Рано или поздно… рано или поздно ты сдашься, и твоим возлюбленным Тором будем управлять мы. Но… не переживай. Мы позволим тебе существовать… день за днем существовать, глядя, как твой драгоценный безмозглый братик идет к собственной гибели. А когда он падет от собственного безрассудства, в этом обвинят тебя… и знаешь что – это будет правдой!   
Клыками вцепляюсь в собственную руку, прокусывая ребро ладони до крови… до мяса… острая боль и железистый привкус выкидывают из сна-кошмара-видения. Тяжело дыша, напоминая самому себе загнанного зверя, зализываю рваную рану. Я – бог, и мои раны исцеляются в считанные минуты. А кровь – слишком дешевая цена за выход из чужой власти. 

Над головой в равнодушных небесах мерцают семь звезд – идеально прямое лезвие Меча. Сил на усмешку не хватает.   
Я сумел отбить чужую атаку. Радости от этого – никакой. Толку – столько же.   
Читаури нашли единственное, наверное, уязвимое место в моей защите. И теперь их победа становится лишь вопросом времени.


End file.
